Not All Bad
by shannyfish
Summary: A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames Born to Kill's suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room.
1. Flicker

**Title:** Not All Bad

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames "Born to Kill"'s suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room. But what will they face in this room? Post "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Flicker"

**Author's Notes: **I left my jump drive with all of my current open stories on it at home instead of making it in my bag; it's hanging out on my dresser at home. So, instead I've decided to start this one ;) This is my good use of my two day a week, four hour a day class on short stories (not creative writing…the literature one).

……………………………

The flicker of the lights didn't reveal much to Horatio as he stared out at the scene in front of him. It was a lot more gruesome in his mind than the crime scene he'd just escaped from. The lighting was a yellow-brownish hue and was barely there, it just flickered. It had taken him a moment, but his eyes adjusted to the poor light. Calleigh was closest to him, she was slumped against him with a large gash in her forehead bleeding and her arm was curled between her body and his while the other was hidden under her body. Besides the head injury, was she further injured? He moved his gaze past her…he could check on her in a moment, but first he needed to further analyze the scene. Eric and Natalia were also present, on the other end of the cramped metal space. Eric was lying on his side, his face pressed against the cold tile, and a bit of blood spattered on the tile. Natalia was slumped with her head against one of the small section of wall near the doors, her head just pressed against it. He didn't see any obvious sign of injury, but sure there'd be some kind of complaint later when she was conscious.

Horatio, himself, didn't know if he was injured quite yet…either. He was sure that something would hurt later…at the very least be bruised, but he wasn't feeling it yet. Only time would tell the true injuries. He pulled Calleigh into his arms, rolling her, so that her face was upward to him. Her face looked pale and lost in the lighting. He knew she wasn't lost, though, he could still feel the rise and fall of her breathing. It was comforting in a way, but then painful thinking that she was injured and he didn't know exactly to what extent yet.

"Calleigh," he whispered letting his hand touch her face gently, stroking her pale cheek. He watched as the blood started to run back and into her hairline and staining her golden hair. He realized as he reached to put pressure on her wound that his wrist was throbbing. He had injured it in the rush and the percussion that had shaken the metal container they were in. "Calleigh, Sweetheart…" he whispered again and then realized that there wasn't a reason for him to whisper. Horatio watched as she started to stir, slowly and gently, but she was coming around.

"H?"

The strained voice pulled his attention from Calleigh to Eric's strained voice. Eric was pushing himself up from the other side. He noticed that the side of Eric's head was the source of the bleeding, but that blood had been swept across his forehead from his previous position on the tile. "How are you doing, Eric?" Horatio asked quietly and slowly watching his friend. He wanted to not only hear Eric's response, but wanted to analyze Eric's movements and actions to determine if anything was wrong.

"Is Calleigh okay?" he asked noticing Calleigh being held in his boss' arms.

"Fine."

It was barely there, but in the silence of the rectangular metal room, it echoed off the walls and made it to both Horatio and Eric. It was a weak, pained voice, but it was very much Calleigh. Horatio smiled a bit and then turned his eyes down to her open green eyes, slices of light reflecting in them…flickering. "What hurts?" he asked. Horatio's voice and his eyes reflected his deep concern for the woman in his arms.

"Fine," she repeated, clearly lying as she started to move and then stopped when a groan escaped from her lips. Her head was pounding and her lower back ached. She knew that her lower back would be pretty badly bruised and that her head was bleeding from the cold trickle from her forehead.

"You need to learn a better word when you lie, Cal," Eric told her with a small smile.

"I am," Calleigh defended and finally pushed herself up to a sitting position biting her lower lip the whole time to keep back the cries that wanted to escape her lips. She stayed quiet and held her hand over the bleeding wound.

"I'm 'fine' too," Eric teased lightly sighing and then looking over at Natalia. "Should I wake her? Or let her come to on her own?"

"She looks unscathed, why don't we let her sleep for now?" Horatio suggested. Calleigh and Eric both needed attention, let alone figuring out a way out.

Pushing his team into the elevator as Horatio yelled, "Bomb! Everyone take cover!" was a blur as he remembered making sure his team was all inside before pushing the button to close the elevator like crazy. For some odd reason, the building had been constructed with ONLY elevators. He had made a mental note to point out its serious flaws such as the one in their current situation where that was a bad thing. He wasn't sure what had triggered the bomb, but he had heard a distinct clicking…more like a ticking…and that was all he needed to hear before taking action.

Eric was on the other side of the elevator, and he watched as Eric pressed Natalia against the corner of the elevator, covering her body with his. Horatio pressed the button for the lobby of the complex before turning and doing the same. Calleigh could take care of himself, but he'd give his life to save hers. It was an easy gesture. It was one of protection, and she didn't seem to mind or push him back as a sign that she didn't appreciate it.

For a minute, Horatio thought that the bomb scare was just that, but then the elevator started to shake and the explosion echoed through the metal of the elevator and the shaft itself sending vibrations up and down. It felt like a second bomb had gone off as a serious jolt hit the metal box only seconds after the first set of shaking. It was enough to send them all flying every which way.

The metal colliding with his body brought an audible groan from Horatio emanating from deep down inside of him. He collided again with metal, not sure if it was the floor or the ceiling. He was only able to keep his eyes open barely enough to see Calleigh not too far from him before he blacked out.

"You sure you're okay?" Eric questioned Calleigh again as he held pressure on her forehead, keeping a piece of cloth there. His bleeding had stopped on it's own, but Calleigh's gash seemed deeper or larger than his. He watched as Calleigh nodded, but wasn't so convinced. He'd still keep a close eye on her. He left her alone to go back to check on Natalia, who had woken up and was figuring out what hurt and why. Horatio had taken up the job of trying to figure out how to get out of the elevator. He was just standing there in the middle staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he was trying to figure out where the ceiling panel was?

"I think I'm just going to have a bruise on this side of my body," Natalia told Eric when he came over to ask her what was hurt. She supposed that was better than a head injury and nothing seemed broken. She'd been pressed pretty close to the hand rail inside and probably just hit it pretty hard during the big jump the elevator had taken when it had rattled back and forth in the shaft with the big explosion from their original crime scene. Most of the kits were sitting in the elevator, and Natalia wondered if it was any help that those had been saved.

Eric sat down next to Natalia and watched Horatio, "Do you have any idea what he's doing?" he asked as he watched Natalia. He'd keep an eye on her, too, just in case she had hit her head hard enough to cause some kind of concussion or imbalance.

"What about callin' out, Horatio?" Calleigh suggested as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She frowned when she noticed that the glass was cracked in the screen and there was no power. She pressed the power button to try to power it on, but sighed when it didn't turn on. It was busted. "I suppose at least we have good service plans on these…"

Eric and Natalia both went to pull out theirs. "I must have dropped mine," Eric said slightly annoyed. He knew now it was probably in a billion pieces from the explosion, and then he peered over at Natalia's and saw it was also busted like Calleigh's. "Damn…" He looked up at Horatio, "You wouldn't have yours intact, would you?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his phone out and inspected it. The screen still displayed the date and time along with how much power and signal he had. Three bars of power, but no bars of signal. He tried to dial 911, but there was definitely no signal. "This building has a lot of concrete and circuitry," Horatio told them. "It's interfering with the signal…" He tucked it away before looking back upward. "It may even have a signal killer in it, like some of the newer buildings are having installed."

"They should really make an exception for emergencies," Calleigh mumbled as she watched Horatio.

His hands on his hips, he thought about how they were going to get out. "Up and out, I guess is the way we're going to have to go."

Calleigh blinked her eyes a few times as she watched Eric to get up to assist Horatio. Eric looked a bit pale, Calleigh noted, but he kept on like nothing was wrong. "We sure we're gonna be able to get out that way?"

"Someone's going to find us," Natalia added quickly. "It's not like we're in a secret location."

"We may not have time to wait," Horatio said eerily as he moved out of the way, so that Eric could attempt to move the ceiling grate aside.

……………………………

TBC…


	2. Dangle

**Title:** Not All Bad

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames "Born to Kill"'s suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room. But what will they face in this room? Post "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Dangle"

**Author's Notes: **Alright, I think some folks want variety now that I'm typing up all the chapters that I wrote while the laptop was away being repaired. So, I will update between "Promises, Promises" and "Not All Bad" for variety's sake and for those who read this story, but maybe not "Promises, Promises".

……………..

Natalia nervously pressed the call button repeatedly. "Come on," she muttered as she continued to hit the button. "Why isn't this damned thing working?"

They'd already been in the elevator for twenty minutes, and Eric had noticed that it was affecting everyone. "Natalia," he said hoping to get her to stop. When she didn't, he pulled her away from the panel. "Talia!" he yelled at her as quietly as he could. When he could see that she'd snapped out of it, he spoke up again. "We're going to get out of here."

"Frank was downstairs," Horatio spoke up. "Alexx should be trying to make her way up here any minute. We've got a lot of people working for us.

"Release the body," Calleigh said quietly from where she sat in her corner of the elevator. She rubbed her temples; the lights were too bright and were hurting her eyes.

Horatio kneeled down next to Calleigh, his face full of concern. "Calleigh? How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she whispered keeping her eyes to the floor. "Head hurts."

He looked over and saw that Eric and Natalia were looking over. Their expressions conveyed concerned. Horatio turned his attention back to Calleigh, "Sweetheart, maybe you should close your eyes and try to sleep." He knew that Calleigh could have a concussion and she should stay awake just in case, but he also didn't want to see her suffer.

"The panel," she said. Calleigh looked upward and then immediately regretted it as the light sent shocking pain through her green eyes. Calleigh pulled her head down quickly and squeezed them shut tightly.

Horatio looked upward and straightened as he kept his gaze on the panel in the ceiling. "Yes…" He looked over back to Eric. Maybe we should try to open the panel. It may be out best way out…

Eric nodded, "Alright, H."

Natalia checked on Calleigh, she stroked the blonde's hair. She and Calleigh hadn't always gotten along or seen things eye to eye, but she still didn't like seeing the other woman in pain. It wasn't like Calleigh to be so quiet and fragile. The Calleigh she knew was strong, confident, and true. "We're going to get out of here, Honey."

Horatio bent down, offering his hands weaved together as a stirrup to help boost Eric to the ceiling. "We need to get Calleigh medical attention as soon as possible, Eric," he said quietly so that just Eric could hear.

"How bad do you think she is, H?" Eric asked just as quietly.

"Concussion," Horatio said. "She's not acting normal."

"I noticed that, too."

"We should try this," Horatio said offering his hands. "If we can get out, we can get her to help faster."

Eric nodded and went to step up, but halted when Natalia's voice pulled him from the task at hand.

"What if the elevator's stuck?" Natalia spoke up.

"Then," Horatio said. "We climb out."

"But it feels almost as if it's vibrating," Natalia argued. "Maybe we should just hang tight and wait for help." It felt odd speaking those words after she was just the one having issues keeping it together. "Couldn't the car be damage from the explosion?"

Horatio noticed that Calleigh was out. He just hoped that meant she was no longer in pain. "Take a look at Calleigh. She needs help."

"But if Frank and Alexx are in the building—"

"They may not get here in time," Eric spoke up. He stepped up using Horatio's hands as a stirrup and his shoulder for brief support. He reached up and ran his hands over the ceiling and found the panel.

………………..

TBC…


	3. Drop

**Title:** Not All Bad

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames "Born to Kill"'s suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room. But what will they face in this room? Post "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Drop"

**Author's Notes: **and it continues…

…………………

Eric pressed and the ceiling panel popped and fell into his hands. He swung it down and open. He stared up into the darkness before reaching up. He got ready and then started to pull himself up. As his head poked out of the top, he took in what they were dealing with. "Doesn't look good, H," he said as he stared down. He was attempting to hold as much of his own weight as possible.

"Are the breaks still intact?" Horatio asked.

"This side looks like the break's been damaged," Eric informed him and then looked to the other side. "I think the left one is still intact, though," Eric said. "Let me go, H." Once Horatio released him and moved out of the way, Eric released his hold on the edges in the opening in the ceiling of the elevator. His feet connected with the floor, and he reached out to the wall to steady himself.

Natalia got up and moved to look up through the open panel. What she saw scared her even more, "That whole suite looks like it's gone…"

"H," Eric spoke up looking over to who he was addressing. "If they've called the bomb squad or fire and rescue then they're going to asses the situation first. We could be in here a long while…"

He and Eric looked back at Calleigh and found her awake. Horatio immediately noticed the growing red stain. She was bleeding again. They all knew that head wounds secreted the most blood and could cause the most trauma. Horatio reached down and was able to tear a good piece of fabric from the bottom of his shirt. Kneeling down, he held it firmly in place. "How are you doing, Calleigh?" he asked as he held it there. He stared into her eyes studying her and waiting for a response.

"I'm…fine," she said quietly.

It wasn't convincing. He looked over to Eric and Natalia and then moved back to her. He gently moved her hand, so that it applied pressure to her wound and kept the cloth in place.

"I should go."

Horatio stared at Calleigh trying to determine what she meant. Was she delirious? "Go where, Sweetheart?" he asked gently. He didn't want to scare her or worry her; he just wanted to know what she meant.

"Up on top…of the elevator," Calleigh told him. "I'm the smallest…and the lightest."

She was making sense, at least the very least, her response just seemed to be delayed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'm fine."

Horatio frowned, "You're bleeding."

Calleigh was confused, but just nodded slowly. Her head swam from the movement and her body forced a whimper through her lips.

"Take it easy," Horatio said gently before getting up and turning to Eric and Natalia.

"We can't wait, can we?" Eric asked.

"No," Horatio said from where he stood looking at them sideways.

"We're not going to loose Calleigh, too," Eric said and went to work using the railing this time to help him reach the ceiling and the opening in it.

"Be careful," Natalia said stepping back. She knew what Eric meant. He counted Calleigh as family and he'd already lost Marisol, he didn't want to lose another family member.

Eric started to hoist himself up out of the car, but froze and his mind screamed when the elevator started to shake.

"Eric, get down from there," Horatio called quickly and moved to lend assistance. He just hoped that once Eric was back in the elevator that the shaking would cease.

………………..

TBC…


	4. Hallucination

**Title:** Not All Bad

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames "Born to Kill"'s suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room. But what will they face in this room? Post "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Hallucination"

**Author's Notes: **and it continues…

…………………….

The elevator not only shook, but dropped. It didn't fall far, but it felt like it did. Bodies collided against each other and the metal of the elevator. Screaming echoed off the sides of the metal prison until it finally stopped.

The only one who ha been somewhat spared from further injury was Calleigh. Horatio had grabbed her, holding her close, and keeping his hand protectively around her head. When Horatio peeled his hand away from her head, he noticed blood was soaking through the cloth. He took one of her hands and pressed it back into place hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding.

"Aren't these things equipped with safety brakes in case the original ones fail?" Eric asked as he rubbed his arm, he was trying to rub the pain away.

"I think those are broken, too," Horatio told Eric as he settled Calleigh back in the corner. He noticed as he pulled his arm from around her that it was throbbing and making a fist not only caused pain to shoot up his arm, but was also quite difficult to do. He kept the pain inside, though, and stood up.

"How are you doing, Talia?" Eric asked kneeling down next to her.

"I'm alright, I think," Natalia responded. "I think I'm just going to be bruised and sore."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Eric turned to see Horatio once again studying the opening in the ceiling. "So, H. What do you do when the safeties start to fail?" Eric asked hoping the older man had an answer.

"You get out anyway and as fast as you can," Horatio responded. "Did you see a ladder running along the inside of the shaft?" he asked trying to come up with a working escape plan.

"I think I saw one…actually I think there's one on each side."

"Good."

"You're not suggesting we climb out?" Natalia spoke up. "That level up there might not even be intact."

"We have to try something," Eric told her.

"And what about Calleigh?" she asked. "She's in no condition to be doing anything like that."

"Let me worry about Calleigh," Horatio told her.

"Okay, so eve if we all get out of here and to the ladders…what happens when the elevator drops? Won't the ladders shake like crazy, too?"

Eric looked worriedly over to Horatio, "She's got a point…"

"We could use our belts to strap ourselves to the railing," Horatio suggested.

"We'd just slide right down," Natalia pointed out.

"Maybe we should just strap two people together," Eric spoke up. "Wanna be my partner, Natalia?"

Natalia shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

"Why don't we stick with being optimistic about the situation," Eric told her.

"Horatio," Calleigh called quietly. She knew they were all trying to figure a way out, but something was bothering her.

It didn't take Horatio long to move over to Calleigh and kneel down next to her. "Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Your arm's hurt," she whispered and then closed her eyes as she let her head lightly hit the metal wall.

"Your head still hurting?" he questioned and noticed she wasn't putting pressure on her head wound any longer. The bleeding had slowed, though. That was a good sign at least. He didn't bother to make her put the cloth back up in place. He'd just make sure he kept a close eye on her.

"Fine," Calleigh responded before extending her arm out to Horatio, grabbing the injured arm, and pulling him closer.

Horatio gritted his teeth determined not to let out the pain he was really feeling. "Honey…are you in pain?"

"Your arm hurts," she said releasing her hold on him.

"I'm fine, Calleigh."

"No, I'm fine."

Horatio smiled, she wasn't all there, but she was still Calleigh. "Alright," he said quietly and then straightened. He was still worried about her, but she seemed to be hanging in there. He left her and walked to the other side of the elevator to talk to Eric and Natalia. It was time to get out of there. They just needed a plan.

Since the elevator's shaking, everything seemed louder to Calleigh. Something was nagging her; there was a sound coming from above her. And then there was whispering. Finally, the voices turned into one…and Calleigh could make out the words.

"Calleigh, Honey?"

Calleigh's head tipped upward and stared into the black darkness overhead and listened.

…………………..

TBC…


	5. Call for Help

**Title:** Not All Bad

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames "Born to Kill"'s suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room. But what will they face in this room? Post "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "Call for Help"

**Author's Notes: **and it continues…

………………

"Calleigh?"

The voice in the darkness continued to call out to her. She looked over to where Horatio and the others were. They didn't seem to hear the voice. She turned her attention back up and tried to concentrate. She was missing something, she just wasn't sure what.

Like a light bulb went off in her head, she started to shout, "Alexx?! Alexx! We're down here!" It was like the fog had finally cleared.

Calleigh's calls brought everyone's attention over to her. Eric was the first to pass to the other side of it and stopped when he heard a voice calling down from above. He smiled when he realized that Calleigh wasn't crazy. It was Alexx. Relief rushed through him as he thought about how now they wouldn't have to climb out.

"You all alright?" Alexx called.

"We'll live," Horatio shouted up walked out into view. "But Calleigh needs medical attention as soon as possible.

"What's wrong with her, Horatio?" Alexx asked concerned.

"I think she just hit her head the hardest when the bomb went off and sent the elevator for a bit of a ride. It's finally slowed bleeding, but I think she's got a concussion," Horatio filled in. At least if Alexx knew the problem she could prepare for it on her end.

"Maybe I can convince the bomb squad to lower me down there," Alexx said.

Horatio could hear voices behind her that gave her the answer he knew he would give. "I don't think that's a very good idea. This car doesn't seem very stable." He could see Alexx nodding from where he stood.

"I'll go light a fire under these people," Alexx said. "You guys call if you need me… I won't be too far."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"So, we think we're gonna be okay?" Eric asked hopeful.

"I think so," Horatio responded. He could hear voices up above and just hoped they were all working together. "The bomb squad's just trying to make sure everything's safe AND looking out for preserving as much of our crime scene as possible."

"So, we just have to wait then?" Natalia asked.

"Fire and Rescue, a police detachment, the bomb squad, and Frank and Alexx are all out there working to get us out," Horatio said breaking it down and hoping it would ease Boa Vista's worries. He looked over to Calleigh and noticed she was asleep again, he kept his voice low as he spoke, "Let's make sure we keep an eye on Calleigh. If they had to they could get her out…"

"You think she's that bad?" Eric asked worried.

"Alexx seemed concerned, but not too worried. I think the important thing is that she's not bleeding heavily. So, let's just keep an eye on her."

Eric nodded and walked back over to the wall opposite Calleigh and decided to try to keep Natalia calm. At least I can do that, he told himself.

Horatio sat down near Calleigh bringing his arm so it lay across his chest. It was hurting quite a bit more than before. With people working to get them out, there was little for them to do, but wait. He kept his gaze on Calleigh, making sure that the bleeding didn't worsen or any other sign that there could be problems.

……………..

TBC…


	6. Rescue

**Title:** Not All Bad

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames "Born to Kill"'s suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room. But what will they face in this room? Post "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "Rescue"

**Author's Notes: **This is the final chapter, but there is also an alternate ending chapter coming out behind this one that takes place of chapters five and six ;) There may also be missing scenes to this story as well. So, look for them!

………………………….

Alexx hadn't talked to them in some time; Horatio figured she was just taking care of things. Calleigh was still napping and it looked like her wound had stopped bleeding. A sound similar to thunder echoed through their metal prison. Horatio's head shot up and he stood up preparing to call Alexx.

"H! What's going on?" Eric asked getting up and over to Horatio. "Safeties failing?" he asked wondering if they'd really fail and the elevator would plummet. He knew the first floor wasn't the stopping point. The elevator would fall all the way down to the bottom of the shaft, which extended until at least half a floor below the first floor.

"I don't know, Eric," Horatio admitted freely.

The sound overtook the elevator again, sounding louder this time. It almost felt like it was coming from every direction. "They have to be working to get us out," Eric said. "They'd get us out through the hatch if we were going to drop, right?"

Horatio could see fear in Natalia's eyes and knew she was probably screaming inside. "I think we should brace ourselves…just in case," he said before walking over to the corner and sitting back down with Calleigh. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. His other hand gently guided her head, so that it was resting on his chest. He kept his hand in place, just in case the elevator safeties did fail. He didn't want Calleigh's head injured anymore.

Eric knew Natalia was handing things as best as she could, but that she was terrified. "It's going to be okay, Talia," he assured, but backed her into a corner and kept his hands tightly gripped to the railing. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his waist. "This is just a precaution. You know Alexx wouldn't let anything happen to us on her watch." She was still silent and just nodded in agreement. That was enough, though; he just needed her to keep that thought in her head.

The sound stopped suddenly and the elevator started to slowly descend. It was so slow; it barely felt like it was moving at all. Horatio still felt the need to keep his protective hold on Calleigh. He didn't want to risk her further injury. She was asleep and for that he was grateful. She didn't need to worry, especially with the state she was in.

The elevator's descent only made Natalia more nervous, "Eric," she whispered as tears dropped down her cheeks. She wasn't ready to die. She had just started to live again.

Eric wanted to tell her things were going to turn out just fine, but he didn't want to promise her something he couldn't deliver. Instead, he unglued one of his hands from the elevator railing and wrapped it around her waist, so that she was pulled tightly to him. "Shh…" he started and then kissed her temple. "I've got you."

There was a loud series of clicks. They sounded hard and bounced off the metal in every direction. There could be no distinction in direction from where the sound emanated from. The elevator surprisingly halted its slow descent and bounced in place. The jolt sent the occupants from their original positions. Another loud thunder cracked through and this time its source was revealed. A metal piece had permeated the elevator doors. Horatio stared up at it for a moment before the door itself opened. The elevator was immediately swarmed by people.

"What are you two doing down there?" Alexx asked with a grin as she walked past Eric and Natalia. Natalia was on top of Eric, giving them all more than they had expected when the doors had finally opened. "Things with you two just made a whole lot of sense!" she teased as she made her way to Calleigh and Horatio.

Eric just laughed. They were safe and alive, that was all that currently mattered. He couldn't hear what Natalia was muttering, but knew that she had the same thought when a big smile brightened her face. He waited for her to get up before making it to his feet. But they didn't leave the confines of the metal box right away; instead they turned their attention to Calleigh.

"She's going to be okay now," Natalia told Eric gently. She knew he was worried, but Calleigh was in good hands.

It wasn't long until Rescue had Calleigh in a gurney in the elevator. They took their time assessing her before they finally decided that they were okay to precede and move her to the ambulance.

Horatio watched from the elevator. He was worried, but she wasn't critical. He knew EMTs went faster when people were in danger. Eric and Natalia were outside already being looked at. He was unconsciously cradling his injured arm.

"You okay, Honey?" Alexx asked stepping back into the elevator.

He nodded numbly, "How's Calleigh going to be?"

"She's got a concussion," Alexx told him gently worried about him. "Her head's going to head a couple stitches. Knowing Calleigh she'll just take a couple days of rest and then be right back in her lab." Alexx reached out for his arms, "Let me see it."

"I'm fine," Horatio said.

"That's Calleigh's line," Alexx said amused.

"It's just going to be bruised is all," Horatio insisted.

Alexx shook her head and gently took his arm into her hands. "You let me be the judge of that." She carefully unbuttoned his sleeve, "When you get to add Ph.D. to the end of your name, then we'll talk."

Horatio smiled as he thought about Alexx's comment. He tried to relax and let her look at his arm. He figured if he just let Alexx look it over, then he would be able to go on to the hospital sooner. He just had to keep in the pain. His injury could wait, but he desperately wanted to check on her. "Ow!" he spat out surprised. Alexx had twisted his arm in such a way that caused pain to shoot up his arm and into his shoulder.

"I hope you didn't think you thought you could hide that from me," Alexx chastised. "Your elbow's almost completely out of the socket. You've got to be in a lot of pain."

"I can handle it."

Alexx shook her head, "Alright, tough guy… You all are going to ride to the hospital." When she saw him open his mouth, she quickly cut in. "You are NOT driving. C'mon, let's get you on that bus with the others."

……………………….

The End.


	7. Alternate Ending  The Way Out

**Title:** Not All Bad

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames "Born to Kill"'s suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room. But what will they face in this room? Post "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Alternate Ending ** "The Way Out"

**Author's Notes: **This alternate ending takes place during chapters five ("Call for Help") and six ("Rescue"). The reason why this is alternate is because it cheats the challenge and there is activity that goes on outside of the elevator. I wanted to stay true to the challenge, but I also wanted to do this ending ;) So, here it is.

……………………………..

"She's losing it," Eric whispered with much concern. Maybe she was far worse than they had originally thought.

Horatio just stared over at Calleigh as she stared upward.

"They're going to find us, Eric," Natalia told him.

"That could take too long!"

"What else do you suggest we do?" Natalia challenged. "Climb out? What about Calleigh? You going to leave her here in the elevator?"

"No," Horatio spoke up. "Everyone's going. We're not going to leave anyone behind. This elevator is too unstable."

"That's crazy! How are we going to get Calleigh out?" Natalia asked.

'We're going to help her."

"She has a head inj—"

The elevator's sudden jolt sending them down about a foot suddenly had cut off Natalia. Even when the elevator stopped dropping, it still took it's time to shake about. Once it stopped, Horatio stood up and helped Calleigh to her feet. He could hear her mumble and was pretty sure it was arguing with being suddenly moved, but he ignored it. "Eric! Let's get them up and out!"

"Horatio," Natalia began to argue, but found herself quickly being thrust upward to the open ceiling panel. She wasn't ready to be out of the elevator. She had faith in those they worked with. She held onto the edges of the opening and then looked down at Eric.

"Please, Talia," Eric pleaded seeing that she really didn't want to go along with their plan.

Natalia nodded a bit and then with Eric's help made it up to the roof and turned around, staring down into the elevator. "Eric…" she whispered.

"Calleigh's coming up next," Eric told her. "I need you to get her and yourself to the ladder. Okay?"

"Kay," Natalia said.

Horatio already had Calleigh up on her feet. "Sweetheart, you need to stay with us, okay?"

Calleigh nodded slowly, "I…I can stay awake. No…not a problem," she finished. She rapidly blinked as Horatio handed her off to Eric. She stumbled a bit, but Eric kept a steady hold on her. She could fell his strong arms holding her safely in place.

"Reach up for Natalia," Eric prompted and started to lift Calleigh up, but didn't put her up too high until he saw her arms fly up in the air. He waited until Natalia grasped her hands before helping Natalia to get Calleigh up. He kept his hands in place underneath just in case, while Natalia situated Calleigh. He didn't want anyone to fall.

Natalia helped Calleigh to her feet and guided the injured woman to the ladder. "I'm going to be right with you," Natalia said hoping it would bring Calleigh some comfort.

Staring up the ladder, Calleigh couldn't see herself being able to do it. Her head hurt and she was tired. What if she fell asleep? Would she fall and take everyone with her? "Can't…"

The response was merely a whisper, but Natalia had heard it loud and clear. "Hold onto this for a second," Natalia told her as she gently wrapped Calleigh's hands around the rungs on the ladder. Before she could make it back to the hatch, Eric was already up on the roof of the elevator with them. "She won't go," Natalia explained.

Eric just nodded; he knew that between him and Horatio, that they could get Calleigh to climb the ladder. She would need help, they all knew that, but they were all going to get out. "It's okay, just help me get Horatio." Horatio was the last person in the elevator, and Eric didn't want to take any chances leaving anyone in there when it was already so unstable. He and Natalia reached down offering hands as Horatio used the railing to give him the boost he needed in order to reach them. "We've got you, H," Eric told him as they pulled and backed up as they did to give Horatio room as they did to give Horatio room as he made it up and through the hatch. "We better not waste time," he said even though he would have rather sat there and caught his breath.

"I'll get Calleigh," Horatio said getting to his feet.

"Are you sure?"

Horatio nodded, "You two take that ladder up," he said pointing to the one opposite where Calleigh was already standing. He knew it would be slow going with Calleigh. If they used both ladders, then Eric and Natalia could go on ahead.

Eric nodded, but let Natalia start up first. He kept his eye on Horatio and Calleigh. He watched as Horatio quietly prompted her to start up the ladder. He was sure he was going to have to verbally push her a bit, but at the same time reassure her. He watched her until she stepped up about three rungs and then Horatio started up after her. He turned his attention back to the ladder in front of him and found Natalia looking back down at him with a kind smile. He smirked, "What?"

"Nothing," Natalia told him and started to climb again.

Eric shook his head and started up after her, "I can't help, but be protective about the people I care about."

"I know."

Horatio smiled as he listened to Eric and Natalia. It wasn't a secret that they'd all become close. Being a cop and often a CSI meant putting your life on the line. They all had to trust each other. It was a necessity. Even with Natalia, she'd been reintergrated back into the team after being discovered that she had been the mole. She'd seemed to bond as well as to be expected if not more so with certain people. It was nice to hear just the same. He wished all people in the world (or even just in Miami) were as caring and concerned as his team was about each other.

"Stop," Calleigh whispered and froze in place.

Horatio had heard her and had also noticed that she'd stopped as well. "We can't stop yet, Sweetheart," he told her gently.

"It's shaking."

"What's shaking?" he asked not feeling anything moving.

"The elevator," Calleigh whispered and looked down at him. Was she going crazy? She could feel it! Why couldn't he?

So, Horatio stopped and put his focus on the ladder. Through his fingers he could feel vibrations dancing through the metal of the service ladder. Calleigh was right! He looked over and saw that Eric and Natalia were still climbing. "Eric! Be careful over there! I can feel shaking through the ladder! The elevator might be giving out!"

"Got it, H!" Eric called back after briefly looking down at the abandoned elevator. "We'll stay close!" If they stayed closer together and the shaking got worse, at least they could freeze in place together.

Calleigh still wasn't moving, and Horatio frowned. He stepped up an extra step, so that he was right behind her. "Sweetheart, the shaking isn't too bad at the moment," Horatio told her quietly trying to ease her fears and get her to move. "We need to keep going." In truth, he was happy for the slow pace. His arm was still throbbing, even more so after Eric had tugged on it to get him up to the roof. He couldn't let anyone know, though, it would only worry the others and slow everyone down.

The shaking felt like too much for her to continue. It made it hard for her to keep her grip on the metal rung. Her head was spinning on top of it all making it even harder to concentrate. "I can't go any farther," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Her head hurt too much, her vision was too unstable, she was scared, and there was no way she was going any father. "Go without me," Calleigh told Horatio. "I'll stay here. Come back and get me."

"I can't do that, Sweetheart," he told her. He could hear her voice trembling and as she sniffled, he knew she was crying. His strong, confident, always non-emotional Calleigh was crying. Concussion, he reminded himself. "If you're staying, then so am I. We can wait here until Eric and Natalia get help."

"No, Horatio," she whispered.

"I'm not leaving you," he insisted.

Calleigh wasn't about to make him stay there, she lifted her foot and set it in place on the next rung. She froze when it felt like the whole shaft was going to fall in on her. "Horatio—" Calleigh started to whisper.

Horatio felt the tremor; he looked over his shoulder, "Eric! Hang on!" He put one foot up in the spot of where Calleigh's foot had been. He held the ladder rung next to Calleigh with one hand and then wrapped his arm around the other side, so that he had his elbow locked into place with the other. He hissed as pain shot up his arm, but he was determined to keep Calleigh safe.

"Your arm," Calleigh whispered as she stared at the arm which was obviously the injured arm. "You were lying," she stated flatly. As the tremors worsened, she could him him hissing and letting out sounds she knew meant he was in pain. She closed her eyes willing the shaking to stop and then reached behind her with one hand and grabbed the back of his shirt. She wasn't going to lose him.

"I'm still here, Calleigh," he tried to assure.

"I…I don't want to go anywhere," she told him, her voice much louder than it had been.

"H! You guys okay?" Eric screamed as screeching of metal on metal started to add to the shaking. He looked down and could see the elevator starting to slowly drop downward. "It's dropping!"

"We're okay!" Horatio yelled and took the liberty to peek below him as well. He saw the car suddenly take off faster followed by intense vibrations coursing through the metal. "Here it comes! Hold tight everyone!" He tried to lock his body in place as much as possible, but with his injured arm, it wasn't so possible. He could feel Calleigh's body weighing a bit heavily against him. "Calleigh," he whispered into her ear, he knew if his lips weren't at her ear then she would never hear him as the elevator continued its uncontrolled descent. She wasn't responding. She'd held on that long, had she passed out on him? He could still feel her hand gripping his shirt, and her other hand was still firmly in place on the rung.

The sound was overtaking her, and Calleigh was finding it hard to keep herself there. She could feel the sound vibrating through her body and bouncing inside of her skull. It wasn't helping her already sick feeling of being in the shaft. The sound only seemed to intensify and then it felt like the whole shaft was engulfed in sound. It felt like the sound itself was going to peel her from the rungs as it traveled upward.

"Calleigh," Horatio tried again.

She felt her stomach turning as her head continued to pound. Her eyes were screwed shut, but it all still felt horrible. The voice broke through and Calleigh found herself making herself open her eyes only to come face to face with more metal rungs and the concrete of the elevator shaft. "Horatio…" she said, but heard her voice as almost a whimper.

"It's at the bottom of the shaft, Sweetheart," Horatio told her. "It's time to start to climb again." He was relieved to hear her voice again, even if he didn't like the tone of it. He knew that it was going to be an uphill battle, but that if pushed that she could do it. "It's going to stop shaking… You can do it, Calleigh."

"I'm goin' throw up," she mumbled as she reached her hands up to the next rung.

Horatio knew that she was probably feeling like she'd been on a rollercoaster ride if not hit by a hurricane. "You can do that…once we get to the open level."

"So mean…"

He let a small smile tug at his lips, she sounded like a child upset because she wasn't getting the candy bar at the check out line. "We're almost there."

……………………..

It took them a good ten to fifteen minutes to make it up to the open level. Eric and Natalia had already made their way there and had found that others were there to greet them. Calleigh had been collected immediately and taken from Horatio. He hadn't argued because that meant they were all taking care of Calleigh. He gathered himself up and headed over to the blown out wall to see that they were airlifting Calleigh.

"What took so long?" Eric asked Frank.

"Hey, not my fault, the bomb squad decided to take their sweet time clearing the building," Frank told him. "Plus, we had to figure out how to get up here."

Horatio had heard the brief conversation and had taken in Frank's obvious frustration, his stance was enough. They'd all followed protocol; it just hadn't been enough to pull them out of the elevator itself.

"When that elevator dropped, we thought…" Alexx started.

"Did you see her, Alexx?" Horatio asked not wanting to dwell on what could have happened. "I think her getting out of the elevator and climbing too a lot out of her."

Alexx gave him a small smile, "She's going to be fine, Honey. A concussion will mess with anyone… I think you guys are all going to need a week off…"

"I don't know if we can handle that," Horatio told her honestly.

She smirked, "I can try, can't I?" Alexx put an arm around Horatio, "C'mon, let's all get down from here and get to the hospital." There was a fire ladder set up that everyone was using to get down from the blown out apartment. "More climbing, you guys should be experts… Oh, and Horatio? We'll make sure they look at that arm."

…………………….

The End.


	8. Missing Scenes

**Title:** Not All Bad

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** A challenge that I sort of issued to myself. CBS blames "Born to Kill"'s suck factor to the fact that they had no budget. So, I figure that an episode done solely in one room couldn't cost that much. This story involves the whole team, and only one room. But what will they face in this room? Post "Born to Kill".

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes:** There are three (okay, so I thought of a reason to bring in a FOURTH – gah I'm bad…) missing scenes that belong to the original story line (so, if you've read the alternate ending, don't think about that one ;) hehe). These are cheats because it involves the world outside of the elevator…and that's why they aren't part of the story itself. Each scene will have it's title at the beginning of it to show you that it's the start of a new scene! Thanks everyone for the great support via reviews!!! I still have a story to write ("Stalked") and "Rescue Me" and "Smile" to finish before the September 24th season premiere of CSI: Miami since those all are in some way directed at the season finale : ) Also! For those of you that use CBS's CSI: Miami wiki, if you check my profile page (shannyfish), you will see the summaries for the next five upcoming stories! Thanks again!

…………………..

**Missing Scene #1 "No Stairs?"**

"How the HELL are we goin' get up there?" Frank asked staring up the building from the outside with the bomb squad right along side him.

"We're gonna need a ladder," the leader of the bomb squad said very matter of factly.

"Hell yeah!" Frank said, "A hellava ladder! What're you goin' do? Call the fire department and borrow one of theirs?"

A smile spread across the man's face, "I might just…do that."

"Has anyone told you that you're a genius, Frank?" Alexx asked feeling a bit of hope. The sooner they could reach the crime scene, the sooner they'd be able to help their friends. She held out hope that they were all safe and sound.

………………………

**Missing Scene #2 "Did you NOT hear me?"**

Her friends were in danger. They were extended family to her. She had them over for Christmas parties and got them birthday and Christmas presents every year. She knew their middle names and their pasts along with things that they would only share with those close to them. She wasn't going to let her extended family plummet to their deaths. "Alright!" Alexx spoke up in a motherly, yet commanding tone and turned to the bomb squad and various police and fire officers in the room. "We are going to get those people out of that elevator!"

"Ma'am—"

"Don't Ma'am, me!" Alexx told him. "Light a fire under it! We have injured people down there! One of them is requiring medical attention as soon as possible!" Everyone was just staring at her, and Alexx couldn't see why. "Did you NOT hear me? Get a move on it NOW!"

……………………………

**Missing Scene #3 "Lock"**

"There's got to be a way to get that elevator to a floor…where it can be secured in place," Frank said. "At least just long enough for us to get them off…"

"I think I just may have something," the engineer spoke up.

"This is just getting ridiculous," Alexx said. "Calleigh's injured and needs my attention, and I can't get down in there to care for her."

"Horatio's keeping an eye on her," Frank tried to assure.

They had called in a favor, but it had taken some time. They'd called in for solid steal rods. The doors on the first floor were pried open and the rods were pushed in and across, so that they laid perfectly in the natural edge of the shaft on the other side, locking them effectively in place.

"Now, how are we goin' get the elevator down without free fallin' it?" Frank asked the engineer. His hands on his hips as he peeked into the elevator. "We've already got injured in there."

"We're going to connect to the lowering system, but we've got to get our guy to the roof. He can get to it there. He'll override the controls and hopefully with the help of a group of volunteers manually lower the elevator in place."

"We've got firefighters and police, they'll gladly help."

"But you need to be here," the engineer finished.

"That's right," Frank told him.

The engineer just nodded and waited there with Frank. He had a walkie, so that when his man was in place, they'd know and be ready. He knew that everyone was on edge. He could feel the tension in the air. He swore that all of Miami police department along with Fire and Rescue were all there…if not everyone in Dade County. It was a wonderful thing to see. They were in search of their own people and that kind of unification made him feel rather patriotic and almost at ease. These people just cared about people… It wasn't politics they were battling; it was saving people they cared about.

((Rus?))

"Go ahead, Pat," the engineer spoke up taking a hold of the walkie clipped to his vest.

((We're in place. Are you guys ready down there?))

"Yeah, we've got the rods in place; we just need the elevator lowered, and the elevator car's doors opened."

((Understood. Here she comes!))

The sound of the car being lowered was loud and it was obvious to the engineer that it had been damaged and that was why it was making such sounds. Of course, it had been in a bomb blast, so that was to be expected. He pushed the button on the walkie as he peeked into the shaft, "You've got another floor to go, Pat!" He didn't wait for the return page, he knew that his partner was busy at the moment and understandably so! He rushed back to his supply box and retrieved a crow bar. He was going to be ready when that car finally settled on the rods. It was another five minutes before the car touched down on the rods, "There it is!" he shouted into the walkie before running over and forcing the crow bar into the tiny opening between the metal doors of the elevator car.

Alexx and Frank were both at the ready with a Rescue team. Alexx and Frank just needed to see the team for themselves. They'd step aside and let Rescue take over as soon as they just saw faces. When the doors finally were forced open, they saw a sight they weren't expecting to see, but didn't dally on it for long.

……………………

**Missing Scene #4 "Not All Bad"**

Two weeks had passed, and Eric had a feeling that certain members of the lab were purposely avoiding calls to crime scenes. Certain ones being the female members of the team. He knew Natalia's reason, he'd found her shaking in her hospital room after he'd been patched up and cleared. But Calleigh? She'd been out of it most of the time. He still wasn't even sure how much of it she actually remembered it…other than that they had been in an elevator.

He made his way towards ballistics and smiled when he saw that she was trying to match striation marks on a bullet. Eric knew that Calleigh was always more at ease in her own lab doing what she did best. He let himself in and approached her, "Hey Calleigh…"

"Just give me one more moment," Calleigh told him.

Eric nodded and stood there quietly as he patiently waited for her to be finished with what she was doing.

"Alright," she said with a smile after pulling her eyes from the microscope and quickly jotting down some things onto the report laid out on the table. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you planned on avoiding scenes for the rest of the week," he teased.

"I dunno," Calleigh responded thoughtfully. "Are you goin' continue to take the stairs instead of the elevator?"

"Touché," Eric said. "Come on now, you were out for most of the whole thing…"

Calleigh frowned; it wasn't one of her shining moments. She had been weak, fragile, and completely helpless. She wasn't herself at all. "We don't have to talk about that…" she said quietly and went back over to her microscope.

Eric sighed, "C'mon, Cal. Everyone knows you had a concussion…"

"I heard you were found with Natalia on top of you," Calleigh said raising her head with a firmly placed smile on her face.

"Uh…yeah…" Eric said with a bright smile.

"So…it was not all bad, was it?"

"Calleigh, you're with me," Horatio said interrupting Eric and Calleigh. "Eric, I need you and Natalia to get the scene in Miami Beach."

……………………..

**That is all…**


End file.
